Vantastic Voyage
February 23, 2017 March 14, 2017 March 18, 2017 March 23, 2017 April 10, 2017 April 19, 2017 May 1, 2017 May 1, 2017 May 3, 2017 May 20, 2017 June 7, 2017 June 17, 2017 September 21, 2017 October 12, 2018}} |next = "Patching Things Up" |image = Vantastic Voyage.png |viewers = 1.57 million}} "Vantastic Voyage" is the ninth episode of the second season and the sixty-first episode of The Loud House. Plot The children grow tired of their family van falling apart, so they decide to try to trick Dad into buying a cool, new van. Synopsis Vanzilla has broken down, and the kids are forced to push it, while Rita sits in the driver seat. As they push the van home, Lola doesn't contribute to helping, and Rita points out that while everyone agrees that they should get a new van, their father doesn't like the idea, since the van was originally his father's, and his grandfather's van, and hopes to pass it down to Lincoln in the future, much to his dissatisfaction. When they finally get home, Rita reminds them that after dinner, she needs the kids to push the van for her so she can get to pottery class. Fed up with having to push the van, the Louds need to figure out how to convince their father to get a new van. Lincoln suggests that they try to approach him the subliminal way, which all the sisters agree to, except for Leni, who doesn't quite understand what he's saying, and Lola, who got stuck on a tree branch a few blocks down. The next day, the Loud kids try to persuade Lynn Sr. by doing favors for him that have the van involved, such as making a pancake shaped like a van, complimenting him with van-related puns, and solving homework related problems that involve car travel. The next day, Lynn Sr. awakens to smell of a spray. Liking the smell, he asks himself what it is. Lisa approaches him, and tells him it's her latest experiment: a spray that replicates the smell of a brand new car. Now fully convinced, Lynn Sr. declares that the Louds are going to get a new van, much to the happiness of the rest of the Louds. Sometime later, Lynn Sr. arrives back home with a sleek brand new van, which he nicknames "Veronica". Amazed at the new van, the kids and Rita attempt to enter, but Lynn Sr. intentionally closes the van door on them, not wanting to get the brand new van dirty. Before he can let anybody in, Lynn Sr. makes his family go through inspection (which ends up taking all day). With everybody in, Lynn Sr. is prepared to take the van for a spin. However, they back up a few feet, and drive back forward. When Lynn Sr. orders everybody to get out, the siblings immediately begin to complain. When Lynn Sr. is asked why they barely moved, he simply replies that he doesn't want the mileage to skyrocket, and sternly orders everybody to get out, much to everyone's anger. When Lori and Rita ask if they ever get to drive the van, Lynn Sr. tells them they can't, since he's the only one allowed to drive the van. The next day, Lori and Leni arrive at a new/used car lot, and a worker named Steve greets them, and shows them a convertible that Lori and Leni are interested in. Lori points out that they need to take the car out for a test drive. This involves buying lunch at the Burpin' Burger, and going shopping at the mall, all while Lori and Leni manipulate Steve into letting them do this. Back at the Loud House, Lynn Sr. is cleaning up Veronica. Lincoln approaches him and takes note on the beaded vest he's wearing. When Lynn Sr. says he made one for himself and Veronica, Lincoln asks for a ride, but Lynn Sr. denies his request. At the Royal Woods Mini Van Society, Lynn Sr. hangs out with other minivan owners who refuse to let their families in their van. Back at the house, the rest of the family is upset at how their father is too attached to the van. They realize that the only way they can fix things is if they get Vanzilla back. They try to convince Lynn Sr. into getting Vanzilla back by giving him a pizza slice shaped like Vanzilla, Rita trying carpool with one of her co-workers, and Lana stealing the tires off Veronica, however, all three tactics fail. Realizing that his family wants Vanzilla back, Lynn Sr. shames his family for wanting him and Veronica split up. At the Mini Van Society, Lynn Sr. tells his fellow members his story, and they agree with him. When they witness a van owner buying lunch for his large family, the members realize that they miss their old vans, since their families made some memorable moments in them. When the members go get their old vans back, Lynn Sr. realizes what he has become. He arrives back to the house to apologize to his family and asks them if they want to get Vanzilla back, which the Louds happily agree to. They arrive to the car lot to return the van, but they can't get Vanzilla back due to it being shipped to the junkyard. At that moment, Lori, Leni, and Steve arrive back after a fun day. The Louds decide to use the car to head to the junkyard. At the junkyard, the Louds frantically search for Vanzilla. After some searching, Lincoln manages to find it. However, a worker is prepared to crush the van in a car crusher. Lana quickly takes her slingshot, and flings one of the beads from Lynn Sr.'s beaded vest, and manages to stop the crusher before the press touches down on the van. Lynn Sr. asks the worker to buy back Vanzilla. In the end, the rest of the Louds are happy that Lynn Sr. sacrificed Veronica to get Vanzilla back, even if they're forced back into pushing it to make it move. Cast *Collin Dean as Lincoln *Catherine Taber as Lori / Kid in the Van #2 *Liliana Mumy as Leni *Nika Futterman as Luna / Kid in the Van #1 *Cristina Pucelli as Luan *Jessica DiCicco as Lynn / Lucy *Grey Griffin as Lana / Lola / Lily *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa *Jill Talley as Rita *Brian Stepanek as Lynn Sr. *Phil LaMarr as Steve / Kotaro *Jim Meskimen as Ted / Manager / Junkyard Guy *Fred Tatasciore as Sergei / Dad in the Van Trivia *The title card of Lincoln putting his face on the car window is the same position he was in the limo's window in "Out on a Limo". **Coincidentally, both episodes are storyboarded by Kyle Marshall. *Leni mentions the events of "Driving Miss Hazy" by stating that she didn't study for her driving test. *Lori, Leni, and Steve sing the same song of Boyz Will Be Boyz, which appears in "For Bros About to Rock". *It is revealed that Lynn knows how to cook. *When Lynn Sr. walks off after helping Lori with her homework, he whistles part of the show's opening theme. *Kotaro is the only member of the Royal Woods Mini Van Society whose name was mentioned in the episode. The other members, Ted and Sergei, had their names listed in the credits. *In the Polish dub, Kotaro says his dog puked instead of giving birth to a puppy. References *''Vantastic Voyage'' - The title of this episode is a reference to the 1966 sci-fi film . *'' '' - The new van is named after Veronica Lodge. The car plays a role of alternative love interest for Lynn Sr. who is already married to Rita. *'' '' - The title of Lana and Lola's song, "Happiness is a New Van", is a possible nod to "Happiness is...", a phrase often used in Peanuts that also served as the basis for the closing number of . *'' '' - Lynn Sr.'s love of his new van and giving it a name is a homage to Harold Buttowski and his car Monique, which was a show where Chris Savino was a director and producer. Coincidentally: **Both characters are voiced by Brian Stepanek. **Both have vehicles with female names. **Both don't want anyone else to drive them but themselves. Errors *Rita is seen exiting the van with the kids, but she was in the shotgun seat, not the passenger section. *When the man tells his kids to stay away from Lynn Sr., Lynn Sr. can be seen standing in front of the side view mirror. However, in the next shot he is standing behind it, looking into the mirror. *The Loud kids were pushing the van at a ridiculously slow pace, so it's unknown how Lola got caught without reacting quickly. *When Lola was telling Lincoln that she and Lana have been practicing their van song for four hours, the eyelashes on her left eye were missing. *When Lori and Leni start their test drive, Lori shifts the gear shift up instead of down. That would have put the car in park rather than drive. *Lynn Sr. told his kids to take their shoes off and wear booties before entering the van. But in the next scene, Leni and Lana enter with their shoes on. Running Gags *Lori and Leni using their test drive to their advantage, and manipulating Steve into letting them do this. *Lynn Sr. fawning over Veronica too much. *Lynn Sr. going to the Royal Woods Mini Van Society. *The Louds trying to convince Lynn Sr. into getting them a new van, which later turns into the kids trying to get Lynn Sr. to get Vanzilla back. *Lola practicing her pageant waves on top of Vanzilla instead of helping her siblings push it. Clips The Loud House Minivan Nickelodeon UK The Loud House Vanzilla Seating Guide �� Special BONUS Clip Nick es:Viaje Autotástico fr:Vanzilla (épisode) ru:Фургзилла против Вероники tl:Vantastic Voyage